Railroads are typically constructed to include a pair of elongated, substantially parallel rails, which are coupled to a plurality of laterally extending ties. The ties are disposed on a ballast bed of hard particulate material, such as gravel. Over time, normal wear and tear on the railroad may require track maintenance operations to correct rail deviations.
Rail vehicles for track maintenance operations include workheads for performing the desired track maintenance, such as ballast tamping, spike pulling, spike driving, anchor spreading, anchor squeezing, track stabilizing, crib booming, tie extracting, or other maintenance operations. With respect to spike pullers, the process for pulling and replacing spikes can be cumbersome given the need to stop at each tie having spikes that need to be removed. Accordingly, an improved spike puller apparatus that allows for continuous action or substantially continuous action is desired. Related methods of identifying the location of spikes to be pulled are described.